


Тайна

by Umbridge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Gen, Het, Het and Slash, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Ratings: G, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У всех у нас — свои секреты</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайна

**1.**

Лицо пылало, и Гермиона невольно поправила прическу, чтобы скрыть смущение. 

— Ну так что? — торопил Гарри, не глядя на нее. Он что-то быстро писал на пергаменте. Гермиона заметила, что печати аврората на листке не было.

— Только никому не говори, ладно? Особенно Молли, главное — Молли. 

Гарри поднял на нее глаза.  
— Хорошо, так что?

Гермиона покраснела еще сильнее, потом вздохнула:  
— Я беременна…

Гарри поднял брови:  
— Это и есть твоя страшная тайна?

— Да… Мне уже сорок три, в моем возрасте стыдно…

— Стыдно что? — Гарри отложил перо и широко ухмыльнулся. Увидев эту ухмылку, Гермиона позабыла про стыд — он давно не улыбался:  
— Ну, наши дети… Они, наверное, считают…

— Что такие старики как мы этим не занимаются? — Гарри покачал головой и рассмеялся. 

— Вроде того, — Гермиона вздохнула. — Да, вот именно, не занимаются. 

— И это наша прогрессивная Гермиона, — Гарри поднялся из за стола и снял алую мантию. — Нам еще далеко до импотенции, и если Роза или Хьюго зададут вам бестактный вопрос, найдете что ответить, — он коснулся пергамента палочкой, тот свернулся и исчез в воздухе:  
— Рон знает?

Гермиона помотала головой:  
— Скажу сегодня за ужином.

— Он будет рад, — пожал плечами Гарри и сунул в карман палочку.

— Ты уходишь? — удивилась Гермиона. Гарри неопределенно поднял брови:  
— Пройдусь.

— Пройдешься? Среди рабочего дня? Гарри, что с тобой?

Он поглядел на нее, и вопрос «а как же Джинни» застрял у нее в горле.  
— Хорошо, — она тоже встала.

— А ты не говори никому про мои прогулки, ладно? Особенно Джинни. Главное — Джинни, поняла?

Гермиона кивнула. 

**2.**

— Ну, короче, мы собрались завтра пойти играть, а Стюи…

— Мама, почему он всегда говорит? Папа, я не закончила про наш клуб!

— Всем тихо! — Рон с наигранным гневом стукнул ладонью по столу. Гермиона вздрогнула и с трудом удержала в руке половник. Ее тошнило.

— Перестаньте, — пробормотала она, раскладывая им рагу по тарелкам. Дети снова заспорили, а отец, кажется, терял контроль над ними, или вообще не хотел вникать. Он подпер щеку рукой и смотрел мимо жены, в окно. Теплый свет от лампы падал на его лицо, выделяя особенно сильно темные веснушки. Гермиона невольно улыбнулась и вспомнила про свой секрет. Она прижала ладонь к животу. Приятная истома поползла по позвоночнику вниз, в самое лоно. Ей стало так хорошо и так спокойно. 

Дети больше не кричали. Они стучали ложками, торопились доесть. У каждого были свои дела. Мальчики и девочки, маленькие и большие секреты. 

— Мама, папа, — первым из-за стола выскочил Хьюго, — я пошел. Если что, я у себя. 

Рон фыркнул:  
— То же мне, большой начальник. Если захочу зайти, напишу запрос.

— Меня ждут! — Роза вскочила следом за ним и унеслась в прихожую. 

— Не позже десяти! — крикнул Рон. 

— Одиннадцати, пап,— отозвалась дочка, и следом родители услышали, как хлопнула дверь.

Они остались одни в столовой. Гермиона улыбалась и молчала. 

— Все разбежались, — выговорил Рон, наконец. — Пойдем в спальню?

Гермиона покраснела:  
— Ладно, — она оставила в покое салфетку, но продолжала сидеть. Рон поднялся из-за стола, подошел к ней сзади, и наклонился. Она ощутила его дыхание на шее, прикосновение губ.

— Пойдем, дорогая, — прошептал Рон.

— Рон, я хотела тебе кое-что сказать… — решилась Гермиона. Муж продолжал целовать ее.

— Что? Ты заказала новые занавески? Законопроект о гномах, эльфах, черт-знает-ком не был принят? — бормотал он, касаясь ее сосков.

— Я беременна.  
— Что? — Рон выпрямился за ее спиной, и Гермионе вдруг стало холодно.   
— Что, что? А я тебе говорила, что надо быть осторожней, — проворчала она, вставая. — Дай пройти.

— Нет, постой, — он поймал ее, не дал ступить и шагу. — Ну и чего такого? Еще один ребенок — это даже прикольно!. Я люблю детей.

— А Роза и Хьюго? Что они подумают? — озабоченно поинтересовалась Гермиона, не пытаясь вывернуться из объятий. 

— Они подумают, что к нам после отбоя заходить не надо, — легкомысленно отмахнулся муж. В этот момент Гермиона и правда перестала беспокоиться, ну может лишь самую малость, из-за темноты за окном, и из-за Гарри. 

**3.**

Гарри коснулся палочкой замка. Дверь медленно открылась и впустила его, заслоняя от затхлых запахов Спинерс Энд. В гостиной он опустился в кресло, взглянул на часы.

— Поттер, вы совершенно не знакомы с правилами хорошего тона, — привычно заговорил знакомый голос.

— Каждый раз, профессор, вы с этого начинаете. Сколько лет я прихожу, придумали бы что-нибудь новенькое.

— Вас надо учить заново, вы совершенно ничего не понимаете, — продолжал профессор с большого портрета над камином.

Гарри нахмурился:  
— Я уже не ребенок, не надо меня воспитывать…

В этот момент дверь хлопнула, и он напрягся в кресле. «У всех у нас — свои секреты», — подумал Гарри. Но рано или поздно они должны быть раскрыты.


End file.
